callofdutyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Deadly Warfare
' Call of Duty: Deadly Warfare', abbriviated to COD:DWF, is created by User SyabilYusoff16, a.k.a Stick. Started 9th October 2013, the "series" involves alternate events which takes place (about 5 years) after Modern Warfare. In this timeline, Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant Vasquez, Gaz and some other characters who died still survive. Though, Price didn't and Soap still joins the Task Force 141. Plot Five years after the events of Modern Warfare in an alternate timeline, "Soap" McTavish, now promoted to a Captain from a Sergeant, leads a fresh new faction, the Task Force 141. The story opens with General Shepherd ordering Soap to bring his team to Moscow, Russia for a special mission. Soap asks him what would be the mission to which Shepherd replies that they need to intercept a train that will be departing that night. The train contains nuclear weapons which will be used by the Ultranationalists. There could also be some intel about their leader on-board. Soap just nodded and left after being dismissed. Day 1, 15th January, 2016. 2143 hours, the team is waiting at a train station in Moscow. They see a train that is similar to the one in a picture given to them by the team's informants. Soap tells them to wait until most of the Ultranationalists have boarded the train and when nobody's looking. When the thing waited for happens, Soap and the rest of the team rushes quietly to the back of the train. Soap takes out the two guards behind the train with his suppressed P345.0. They get up the train and get inside through the back exit door. The "cargo" is located in the middle part of the train. And when they get inside, there are a few guards in the back part of the train. Ghost and Hudson shot them to death with just a few rounds of bullets using their silenced AK-59 and GR-T 587. The team then plans a strategy and Soap kicks the door after they're done planning. He rushes to the front "part" with his team following him from behind. He shoots the door with one shot using a grenade launcher. The door is blown up into the carriage. And the team ambushed in. Soap switches to his AK-59 before that. A few Ultranationalist men are inside. The team shoots them silently and took all of their weapons and ammunitions. Some of them even look for any piece of intelligence in the carriage. Hawker and Jefferson guard the door, with Bug covering them. When they're done looking through the bodies and finding no clues, the team advances to the front carriage with Soap leading them. Again, he uses his grenade launcher to blow up the door. But this time, after he destroys the door, Ghost throws in a flashbang in a nick of time and everyone looked away until the flashbang has "blinded" the Ultranationalists. They repeat the same operation with no results until they arrive at a carriage. Their meters suddenly start detecting some high levels of radiation near them before entering the door. Soap takes a peek into the "window" on the door and sees a huge "missile" in it. The missile actually has a similarity to the Fat Man bomb dropped in World War II, making Soap thinks that it is a nuclear bomb. He tells them to put on their gas masks before going in. They "ready" their weapons and when Soap tells them to, the team goes in after Soap kicks down the door. They only shoot a few rounds in about one to three bullets to avoid their shooting from hitting the bomb. Some of them knock down the Ultranationalists by using their weapons. They search all over the carriage. Soon, one of them finds some files and documents that could be labelled as intelligence to be used to track down the enemy's movements. Soap tells the man to hand it to Ghost who then keeps it in his bag. Rooker contacts Baseplate after Soap orders him to. Rooker tells Baseplate they have found the bomb and some intel that may lead them to the Ultranationalists' leader. Baseplate sends in Shadow Company to assist them in disposing the bomb. Baseplate also tells them that before Shadow Company arrives, they have to remain unseen by the enemy. Suddenly, Rooker was shot in the head by a bullet that came through the "window" on the door. He falls onto his radio, breaking it and ending the transmission. The bullet was shot by an Ultranationalist supported by his fellow members outside the door. Soap quickly throws out two flashbangs, one by one, causing the enemy soldiers to be blinded then fall down the train and are run over by it. To be continued due to complications Characters ''Main article: List of COD:DWF Characters '' Weapons *P345.0 *AK-59 *GR-T 587